You are crazy old man!
by black12345678
Summary: "El dice que no cree. El siempre me ridiculiza. El me fastidia por creer. El es un idiota. El es un idiota que esta a punto de tragarse sus palabras. Y yo personalmente me encargare de eso – Arthur Kirkland" USUK
1. Nuevo Inicio

**Capitulo 1: Me vas a ayudar ¿cierto?**

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic… Que se me vino a la cabeza después de cosas que no necesitan ser explícitamente describidas. Es de suspenso creo, pero espero que les guste. Sin más que decir les dejo el summary:

"El dice que no cree. El siempre me ridiculiza. El me fastidia por creer. El es un idiota. El es un idiota que esta a punto de tragarse sus palabras. Y yo personalmente me encargare de eso – Arthur Kirkland"

Por cierto a la primera frase en negrita le sigue la última

++++++-Ghost-++++++

"**Yo nunca creí en nada"**

_-Oye Arthur__ –Dijo America mientras corría desesperadamente por los largos pasadizos del edificio-_

_-¿Que demonios quieres? Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa –Intento tranquilizarse mientras su vida estaba en juego. Pero no podía ignorar el aura asesina que sentía que los cazaba-_

_-No es mi culpa. Es tu culpa… Pero no importa, solo escúchame… _

_-Escúpelo de una vez Bloody git_

_-Esto… Yo… Tu… -Trato de pronunciar mientras ignoraba la adrenalina y el miedo en su cerebro-_

_-Habla de una maldita vez… Mierda vamos a morir –Trato de canalizar su ira pero era imposible-_

_-Esta bien… Te amo Iggy y si morimos aquí al menos me alegra habértelo dicho –Aunque sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban intentaba encontrar si la verdadera razón era porque se estaba confesando mientras corría a toda velocidad o porque algo lo estaba persiguiendo, no mejor dicho cazándolos-_

_-Git… __ –Dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la siguiente puerta para correr por el siguiente corredor. Sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido por el miedo y la misma emoción que sentía- _

_-Pero ¿Tú me amas? –Ya no había vergüenza, no había miedo, rencor. Solo quería saber la verdad-_

_-Yo… ¡Demonios no tengo idea!_

_Llegaron a una sala oscura. Entraron. Solo quedaba saltar del edificio…_

+++++++++-Ghost-++++++++

_**10:30**_

Sonó el despertador por milésima vez e instantáneamente se rompió en mil pedazos a causa de que un puño que no estaba de muy bueno humor lo "apago":

-¡Shit…! ¿Por que esta porquería suena tan temprano? –Una voz medio dormida hablaba entre almohadas mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a las rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana- Será mejor que me aliste el hero tiene que llegar temprano a la reunión –Dijo bostezando y abriendo sus grandes orbes azules para luego ponerse sus lentes-

Se paro lentamente y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Cuando termino de asearse, prendió la tele. Y vio al aburrido reportero de todas las mañanas que decía algo que su cerebro no podía comprender. Sin embargo cuando iba a dirigirse al closet, la hora que salía en la televisión lo hizo pararse en seco recordando algo muy importante…

_**10:36**_

-¡Shit! ¡Shit! La reunión empieza a las 10:45… Shit voy a llegar tarde y encima soy el anfitrión –Abrió su closet y sin darse cuenta arranco las puertas que salieron volando. Una estrellándose con la ventana rompiéndola y la otra contra el televisor- ¡Oh Holy Shit! Definitivamente hoy no es mi día –Se quito el pijama y se puso lo mas rápido que pudo su uniforme. Termino colocándose se casaca de aviador y ¡Oh Shit! Eran las 10:40- Jajajaja El hero puede llegar en 5 minutos… De todas maneras quien fue el idiota que hizo que las reuniones se hicieran tan temprano… ¡Fuck!

Bajo las escaleras se lleno los bolsillos de hamburguesa, abrió su puerta y salio lo más rápido que pudo a su camioneta negra, no sin antes decir:

-¡TONY PUEDES ARREGLAR MI CLOSET Y REPARAR LA TELE…GRACIAS!

_**10:45 **_

-¡AVANZEN INFELICES! ¡EL HERO NECESITA LLEGAR A UNA REUNION MUY IMPORTANTE! –El americano gritaba a todo volumen mientras esperaba a que la fila de carros avanzara-

Estaba a cinco minutos del edificio en el que se realizaría la Conferencia Mundial y estaba desesperado. Lo único que su cerebro pudo hacer fue salir de su carro y empezar a correr, dejándolo varado en medio de la calle. No sin antes decirle al primer peatón que pasara por ahí:

-BUEN HOMBRE PODRIA GUARDAR MI CARRO EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL EDIFICIO DE AHÍ ¡GRACIAS! –Así empezó a correr entre los carros y con el calor que lo sofocaba cada vez más y más-

_**10:50**_

Estaba tarde. Pero solo eran cinco minutos. Y por lo menos ya había llegado al edificio. Pero le impacientaba la delicada ancianita que le pidió que parara el ascensor. Lo malo de esa ancianita era que cada paso que daba parecía una eternidad. Sin embargo llego y America presiono el botón lo más rápido que pudo:

-Gracias jovencito –Le agradeció la señora-

-De nada señora el hero esta aquí para ayudar –Respondió lo mas amable que pudo-

La conferencia era en el décimo piso y la ancianita, bajaba en el quinto… Cuando llegaron al quinto, la ancianita empezó a salir lentamente del ascensor mientras que el oji-azul se jalaba los pelos.

_**11:00**_

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que se metió al ascensor con la anciana y cuando por fin la señora pudo salir alguien le pidió que detuviera el elevador. Su consciencia le dijo que no lo hiciera pero lo hizo. El que entro al elevador no era mas que un empresario de por ahí haciendo dios sabe que. Presiono el octavo piso y se dedicaron a esperar. Todo iba bien hasta que en el séptimo piso el ascensor se sacudió y se detuvo:

-Parece que nos quedamos estancados –Dijo el empresario lo mas calmado que pudo-

-¡¿Qué? Tengo que llegar a una muy importante reunión y estoy atrasado

-Lo siento pero creo que no hay forma de salir

-¡Fuck!

El oji-azul se desespero y empezó a presionar el botón de ayuda hasta que se rompió. Se le estaba haciendo mas tarde de lo debido y eso no ayudaba. Así que ideo un plan y abrió la escotilla de arriba del ascensor:

-¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace?

-Llegar a mi reunión –Dijo metiéndose por la escotilla de arriba- No se preocupe conseguiré ayuda

Se trepo en uno de los largos cables que habían y empezó a subir. La subida se le hizo insoportable, pensaba que moriría en cualquier momento. Hasta que llego al siguiente piso…

_**11:10**_

Abrió las puertas del octavo piso y lo primero que vio fue al mismo empresario que había estado con el en el ascensor:

-La ayuda llega mas rápido de lo que imaginamos ¿no crees?

Diciendo esto se fue y el americano estaba a punto de suicidarse:

-Esta vez no ascensor… ¡Escaleras!

Empezó a correr hacia las escaleras y cuando llego empezó a subir hasta el décimo piso. Cuando llego abrió la puerta brutalmente. Iba a empezar a correr hasta la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Cuando sintió algo parecido a una daga apuntarle en la espalda… Definitivamente ese no era su día:

-No te muevas o te vuelo los sesos

_-__¡Oh Man!_ No puedes esperar hasta después de la reunión

-¡Callate! Dame todo lo que tienes

-¿¡Como demonios es posible que un ladrón venga al décimo piso de un maldito edificio con seguridad hasta en el baño para robarme!

-¡Callate!

-Esta bien toma, toma –Le dijo entregándole su billetera y celular-

-Idiota

La daga dejo de apuntarle y el hombre que supuestamente le robo se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Iba a perseguirlo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba tarde a una reunión… Corrió hasta la puerta de la sala de conferencias, se arreglo un poco y abrió la puerta…

_**11:15**_

-¡TADAAAAAAAAAAAA! El hero ya… ¿llego? –El americano se desubico al ver toda la mesa completamente vacía excepto por Inglaterra que estaba sentado en su sitio habitual, tomando te y leyendo unos papeles- ¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde demonios están todos?

El ingles lo miro, y casi se ahoga con su propio te. Para luego estallar en risas mientras que el americano lo miraba intrigado. Cuando el ingles termino de reírse o mas bien burlarse. Se seco las lágrimas y miro al americano con una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona:

-America ¿Que milagro que llegues temprano?

-¿Ah? –El americano no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Pero si ayer te llame y me dijiste que la maldita reunión era a las 10:45

-¿Ah si? Que raro, porque la reunión empieza a las 12:00

-¡TU! –Dijo acercándose al ingles que lo miraba divertido desde su asiento- Sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí y descubrir que llegue temprano

-Ah si no me imagino –Dijo conteniéndose la risa-

-Destruí mi cuarto. Le deje mi auto a un completo extraño. Escale por los cables de un ascensor, me robaron mi billetera y teléfono. Y lo peor es que no he comido nada desde que me desperté

-¡Oh es una lastima! –Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse. Pero fue en vano-

El americano que estaba demasiado molesto, quería vengarse instantáneamente y tirar al británico por la ventana:

-¡INGLATERRA! Dime ¿Porque demonios me mentiste? Antes de que te desnude, te amarre y te tire por la ventana

-¡Oh! Quiero ver eso –Dijo sarcásticamente, sin contener su risa-

-¡Inglaterra! –Dijo tomándolo de los hombros-

-Bueno es mi pequeña venganza

-Venganza ¿De que…? ¿Que demonios te he hecho…? Bueno sin contar lo de la Independencia y todo lo demás… -Dijo murmurando lo ultimo-

-No es eso idiota… -Cambio su expresión pero luego la recupero- Fue porque la ultima vez en la ultima maldita reunión que tuvimos me hiciste quedar en ridículo con todos los demás malditos países

-Oye eso fue tu culpa, yo no era el que estaba hablando con mis amigos imaginarios debajo de la mesa

-¡No son Imaginarios! Estupido cerebro de hamburguesa

-Claro que si. Por eso solo tú los puedes ver

-¡No es cierto! Además así aprendes la lección de no meterte con tus mayores y de no llegar tarde a las malditas reuniones

-Para tu información ya no soy un niño y no necesito ningún tipo de lección

-SI claro no necesitas nada. Por eso ayer me llamaste alas 11:00 de la noche para preguntarme a que hora era la reunión cuando tú eres el maldito país anfitrión

-Eso… Eso no importa, tú fuiste el maldito que me hizo llegar aquí 45 minutos antes. Todo por tu estúpida venganza por tus estúpidos amigos imaginarios

-¡No son imaginarios y no son estupidos! –Dijo Inglaterra parándose de su asiento- Además tu fuiste el que se lo busco

-Tu maldito… En ese caso te prometo que me vengare Iggy

-Bien

-Bien

-Bien

-Bien

-¡BIEN!

-¡BIEN!

-¡BIEN BLODDY GIT!

-¡BIEN OLD MAN!

Y diciendo lo ultimo America se sentó en su respectivo sitio, sacando sus hamburguesas y empezando a comer su desayuno. Mientras que Inglaterra seguía con su taza de te y empezaba a escribir.

_**11: 45**_

Pasaron los 30 minutos mas aburridos de su vida. Y lo único que hizo fue tratar de matar al británico con la mirada. Hasta que 15 minutos antes llego Japón, que instantáneamente saco su katana y le apunto al americano:

-¿Quien demonios eres y que hiciste con America-san?

-Nihon… Soy yo America –Dijo el americano preocupado-

-¡Mentiroso! America-san jamás llega temprano a las reuniones

-Buenos días Japón. Aunque me encantaría que lo atravesaras con esa katana el es America que extraordinariamente llego temprano, así que no hay porque preocuparse

-Ah… –Dijo el japonés guardando su katana y disculpándose- ¿Por que tan temprano America-san?

-¿Por que no se lo preguntas a Inglaterra?

-¿Arthur-san? –El británico le sonrío al japonés se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a hablar-

-Un demonio tomo posesión del cuerpo de America y por eso llego temprano. Pero no te preocupes porque ya lo exorcicé –Dijo dando una sonrisa sarcástica-

-¡Ah! Eso tiene mucho sentido

-¡¿Qué? ¿Como es posible que le creas?

-Bueno no encuentro otra explicación más lógica ¿O si?

El ingles se río disimuladamente y el americano se abstuvo de no dar explicaciones formulando su siguiente plan de venganza. Pronto llego Alemania con un Italia medio-dormido, que se sorprendieron solo un poco de ver a America antes que ellos. Poco a poco la sala se lleno y antes de que iniciara la conferencia España se le acerco a America que tenía una mirada diabólica en la cara para preguntarle alegremente:

-¡Hola America!

-¿Que quieres España?

-Quería preguntarte si es cierto que un demonio te poseyó y por eso llegaste temprano

El americano lo iba a mandar bien lejos pero considerando su orgullo, pensó que la excusa era mejor que decirle a todos los países que había sido engañado por Inglaterra cuando el mismo era el anfitrión:

-Si –Y le dolió el orgullo-

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Que increíble! ¿Y es cierto que Inglaterra te exorcizó?

-Si España –Dijo intentando conservar sus instintos de matar al español-

Por otro lado Francia miraba intrigado a Inglaterra quien leía unos papeles:

-_Mon Ami_ ¿Es cierto la historia que se rumorea por todo la sala?

-¿Tu que crees Francis? –Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos-

-Mmm...… Dímelo tú

-Bueno… La verdad es que ayer America me llamo preguntándome a que hora era la reunión y le mentí diciéndole una hora mas temprano. Por eso llego temprano…

_-¡__Mon Amour!_ ahora juegas sucio…No te gustaría jugar uno de esos juegos conmi… -Francia no pudo terminar de decir lo que planeaba porque un golpe choco casualmente contra su cara-

Pronto Alemania callo a todos y empezó la reunión. Ese día era el turno de hablar de Rusia y otros más. Pero la reunión fue demasiado extraña ya que America estaba completamente callado y a consecuencia de esto Inglaterra también…

_**12:45**_

-Bien con eso terminamos el primer bloque. Tenemos un receso de 15 minutos asegúrense de estar aquí antes de que empecemos

Pronto la sala se fue desocupando y el ultimo en salir fue America con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro…

America empezó a caminar por el largo pasadizo comiendo una hamburguesa, mientras trataba de identificar al británico. Cuando detrás de una puerta escucho algo extraño, parecía que alguien estaba peleando. Acerco su oído a la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar lo que decían:

-¡Déjame en paz! Ahora no puedo ayudarte estoy ocupado

…

-Ahora no, pero te prometo que te ayudare después. Solo deja de seguirme

…

-Por favor déjame en paz

Y diciendo esto se abrió la puerta golpeando al americano en la nariz. Sorprendiendo al americano el mismísimo británico salio de la habitación con los ojos llorosos y aparentemente sorprendido. El americano iba a abrir la boca, pero el británico se le adelanto:

-No digas nada. Ya se, yo y mis estupidos amigos imaginarios no necesitas repetírmelo…

-Si bueno me alegra que lo hayas admitido

-¡Callate! –El británico se volteo dándole la espalda al americano, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro- Te dije que no le repitieras git –A veces incluso para el mismo Inglaterra era horrible cargar con todo-

-Bueno es tu culpa por engañarme en la mañana

El británico empezó a caminar hacia los baños, odiaba que la gente lo viera llorar, en especial Alfred. Sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo mientras se alejaba. Lo que hizo que el americano se parara:

-¿En serio estas llorando? –Dijo para empezar a seguirlo-

-Ca… Callate

-Por favor Iggy ¿Ahora que? ¿Se murió uno de tus amigos imaginarios por eso estas llorando?

-No… Solo vete

-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que te molesta para luego poder vengarme de ti

-…

-¿Sigues llorando? ¿Con quien estabas hablando…? ¿No me digas que ahora peleas contigo mismo?

-¡No! Solo vete

-Y a mi me dices infantil pareces un niño de 10 años que cree en cosas que ni si quiera existen… Patético

Inglaterra volteo sorprendido por el comentario. Esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto:

-Bien…. Ya te vengaste ya me hiciste sentir realmente mal. ¿Feliz? Ahora ¡Lárgate! –Dijo para voltear y empezar a caminar más rápido. Mientras el otro lo seguía- ¡No me oíste lárgate!

-No quiero

-Lárgate estupido inmaduro

-No quiero

-¡LÁRGATE!

-¡NO QUIERO!

-¡LÁRGATE!

Inglaterra estaba furioso, su ira emanaba por todos los rincones, y las lágrimas se habían secado. Se volteo hacia America que lo veía por alguna razón completamente serio. Luego de su bolsillo saco un papel y un lapicero:

-¿Que crees que haces?

-Darte una lección

-Que vas a hacer ¿Magia? –Dijo al ver que Inglaterra empezaba a hacer una especie de círculos en el papel- Pfff… Te apuesto que fallas siempre lo haces, además eso ni si quiera existe

-No cuando estoy enojado. Estoy harto de ti América, te juro que esta vez vas a saber lo que se siente. Te lo prometo. Maldito Bastardo –Sin que América se diera cuenta Inglaterra le estampo el papel en la frente. Dijo unas palabras en latín y todo se torno negro-

**************************************_OSCURIDAD_************************************

_**10:30**_

Sonó el despertador por milésima vez e instantáneamente se rompió en mil pedazos a causa de que un puño que no estaba de muy bueno humor lo "apago":

-¡Shit…! ¿Por que esta porquería suena tan temprano? –Dijo bostezando y abriendo sus grandes orbes azules para luego ponerse sus lentes-

Se paro lentamente y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Cuando termino de asearse, prendió la tele. Y vio al aburrido reportero de todas las mañanas que decía algo que su cerebro no podía comprender. Sin embargo cuando iba a dirigirse al closet vio la hora en la televisión y casi le da un infarto:

-¡Oh shit es tarde! ¡Es muy tarde…! Es… Espera… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espérate! –Dijo hablándose a si mismo mientras se sobaba los ojos- Estoy seguro que esto ya ha pasado… ¿Que demonios…? No, no debí haberlo soñado… Si todo fue un sueño… ¿Como termino…? Estaba en la sala de reuniones… Inglaterra estaba llorando… Demonios estúpida culpa… Creo que me excedí… Pero ¿Después que paso…? Inglaterra me estampo un papel en la cara y… -El americano sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo- Esto definitivamente esta mal… Aun así mejor me doy prisa y llego a la reunión

Se iba a dirigir al armario, pero por alguna razón, esta vez lo hizo más despacio:

-¿Que demonios….? Siento un condenado dejavu… Fuck… Tranquilízate America, el hero puede con todo. Entonces lo mejor será llegar **tranquilamente **a la reunión y luego hablar con Iggy… Si, es la mejor solución, además estoy casi seguro de que el bastardo me engaño con lo de la hora

_**10:45**_

-Tranquilízate America tu puedes con el transito… No es nada que el hero no pueda manejar… Fuck dije **tranquilamente**…

America estaba en su auto y estaba a punto de bajarse y salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo, porque por alguna razón sabia que le iría mal… Sin embargo trato de ver que era lo que le impedía el paso. Y vio una ambulancia adelante.

Antes de que pudiera bajar o preguntar que paso por el lado de su carro paso un hombre. Era probablemente un motociclista, ya que tenia casaca y pantalones de cuero negros, era de estatura y contextura promedio, tenia cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Parecía un hombre como cualquiera de unos 25 años probablemente. America se le quedo viendo extrañado, hasta que el hombre volteo a verlo y tenía la otra mitad de su rostro desfigurado y estaba lleno de sangre. America se quedo estático y se le quedo mirando. Luego bajo la ventana automáticamente y pregunto:

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? –Dijo conteniéndose las nauseas-

-¡Avanza! –El americano volteo rápidamente para ver que un hombre le estaba gritando que avanzara, y cuando volteo otra vez para ver al supuesto hombre herido, ya no estaba-

Encendió su auto y cuando paso al lado de la ambulancia, vio a un hombre con el mismo traje de motociclista siendo cubierto por una bata blanca… Lo que indicaba que estaba muerto…

_**11:45**_

Después de todos los percances que tuvo, pudo llegar a la sala con tranquilidad. Abrió las puertas esperando encontrar a Alemania gritándole por haber llegado tarde (porque lo hizo a propósito) Pero todavía no había nadie. Sintió algo revolverse en su estomago y no le gusto para nada por donde iban las cosas. Ni si quiera estaba Inglaterra. Se froto los ojos y trato de asimilar todo lo que había pasado:

-Fuck esto no esta bien… ¿Y que si todo lo que paso fue realidad…? Pero no puede ser realidad… Inglaterra me hizo un hechizo… ¿Y que fue con el hombre de la moto…? ¿Estoy alucinando…? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco…? Demonios esto se parece a sexto sentido pero es aterrador… Fuck espero que no haya sido un fantasma… Fuck Fuck Fuck…

-America-san

-¡Nihon hola!… Espera baja esa katana... Soy yo de verdad America… Hoy me caí de la cama

-¡Oh…! Eso explica… America-san ¿Le ocurre algo su cara esta pálida?

-Ja… Japón detrás de ti

-¿Ah? –El japonés volteo- Ahí no hay nada America-san

-Pero –Lo que veía el americano atrás del japonés era el mismo motociclista, con la cara desfigurada y lleno de sangre- Ahí esta míralo…

-¿America-san se encuentra bien?

America sintió que perdía sus sentidos, esto definitivamente no estaba bien. Mientras que pensaba el motociclista se le acerco, lo que lo hizo caer al piso. Sonrío y le dijo:

-Me vas a ayudar a encontrar a mi hija ¿cierto?

"**Yo Nunca creí en nada… Hasta ahora"**

-Ghost-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. El siguiente cap no se si hacerlo aterrador o hacer a un fantasma mas o menos amigable para que America no muera en el camino. Y me imagino que ya se estarán dando cuenta por donde va la historia jejejeje.

Y una aclaración la primera parte que sale en la historia es mas o menos lo que va a pasar al final o probablemente antes, eventualmente sabrán porque.

_Prox Cap: Inglaterra le da la solución, pero para el es imposible creer. Y lo peor es que tiene a un maldito fantasma americano atascado en su trasero. Que hara el sexy brit para ayudar al miedoso americano_

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	2. Enlazando Corazones

**Capitulo 2: Fuck You and Goodnight**

Aquí esta el segundo cap y espero que les guste. Por cierto este fantasma es agradable y gracioso porque pensé que si ponía uno aterrador America moriría en el acto jejeje. De todos gracias por leer

-Ghost-

"**¿Luchar para vivir o vivir para luchar?"**

_**11:50**_

Era aterrador, no había otra manera de describirlo, era completamente aterrador y escalofriante. Nauseas corrían por su estomago y no entendía como reaccionar en esa situación, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que debía hacer.

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas y lentamente trataba de componerse y pensar que todo era un sueño, un maldito sueño. Pero parecía tan real. La imagen del motociclista en frente suyo, cubierto de sangre y con una expresión melancólica, no le podían decir otra cosa. Seguía en shock hasta que una voz familiar se le hizo presente:

-America-san esta bien, esta muy pálido ¿Esta seguro de que se siente bien?

-Si… Además solo estoy soñando ¿Cierto? –Dijo forzando una sonrisa-

-¿Soñando?

-Si esto es un sueño –Dijo tragando saliva mientras se le formaba el concepto de que era un fantasma lo que tenia en frente de sus ojos-

-Me temo que no America-san –Y ahí fue cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo-

America se paro lo más rápido que pudo del suelo y salio de la sala de conferencias con los ojos cerrados pasando al lado de Alemania e Italia, quienes pronto se reunieron con Japón:

-¿Ese era America?

-Si

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No tengo idea

America empezó a correr por los pasadizos hasta que llego al baño y se dirigió al caño para luego echarse agua fría en el rostro. Se sobo las caras varias veces y cuando volvió a ver el espejo vio al motociclista, sin embargo este parecía una persona normal ya que toda la sangre y se había ido y su rostro no estaba desfigurado. Además ahora estaba con un polo negro y unos pantalones marrones. Rápidamente volteo y no sabia como reaccionar, hasta que el hombre le dijo:

-Me puedes ver ¿Cierto?

El americano asintió:

-¿Estoy muerto? Porque tu eres el único que me puede ver y eso me esta preocupando porque de verdad necesito encontrar a mi hija

El americano asintió:

-Y por eso si puedes verme entonces ¿Me puedes ayudar?

El americano asintió (En realidad solo lo hacia porque no sabia que más hacer):

-Y entonces la rata se cazo con el ratón e hicieron cosas malas en la noche

El americano asintió:

-¡_Come on man!_ Deja de actuar como un idiota en serio necesito tu ayuda

El americano asintió:

-Tu te lo buscaste –El hombre se acerco al americano y paso a través de el dejándole una sensación de frío y escalofríos, que le hicieron recuperar su compostura-

-¡Aléjate de mi! –Grito el americano- No se quien crees que seas, pero te juro que te voy… te voy… te voy… te voy a exorcizar

-Si claro, parece que es la primera que has visto un fantasma en tu vida, no creo que me puedas exorcizar. Además en primer lugar no era mi intención morir y no era mi intención pedirte ayuda, pero no puedo cruzar al otro lado, sino termino mis asuntos en la tierra. Y eso lo se ¡Porque tampoco pienso cruzar lo que sea que tenga que cruzar sino encuentro a mi hija antes!

-¡Aléjate de mi!

-¡Demonios me estas escuchando! Además es chocante morir sabes, pensé que era un humano normal hasta que vi mi propio cuerpo y descubrí que estaba muerto

-¡Aléjate de mi! –El americano estaba a punto de morir, y lo peor era que su peor miedo eran los fantasmas-

-Me tienes que ayudar, así que no me voy hasta que lo hagas y ya que eres el único que puede verme supongo que esta bien

-¡Oh Fuck! Tengo que encontrar a Inglaterra y ¿¡Como demonios ahora no estas desfigurado!

-¡Oh! Es porque en ese entonces no sabia que estaba muerto, pero me veo genial cierto… soy tan guapo –Dijo mirándose en el espejo y frotándose la barbilla-

-¡Eras!... ¡Oh genial! Ahora tengo un fantasma atascado en mi trasero con un súper ego… esto definitivamente esta mal. Debo estar alucinando, pero no parece tan aterrador, es mas parece una persona… ¡Fuck! Todo esto es la culpa de Inglaterra ahora estoy imaginando cosas también… Si debe ser eso estoy imaginando cosas, solo tengo que encontrar a Iggy para que me quite las alucinaciones…

-Oye pareces un maldito loco hablando contigo mismo, puedes dejar de hacer eso, asusta

-¡Tú asustas más y solo estas en mi maldita cabeza!

-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?

-¡No! Primero voy a encontrar a Inglaterra para deshacerme de ti

-No puedes, pero ese Inglaterra ¿Puede verme?

-Si… Supongo… Demonios ni debería estar hablando contigo eres un maldito fantasma… No, no, no eres un fantasma, solo eres un maldito producto de mi imaginación, por eso tienes tanto ego

-Oye no te metas con mi ego

America iba a responderle pero Kiku entro al baño desapercibidamente:

-¿Esta bien America-san?

-Si Kiku

-Entonces vamos yendo la reunión ya va a empezar

-Ok, adelántate ¿Si?

-Claro

El japonés salio del baño y al americano suspiro, para luego dirigirse al fantasma:

-Escúchame bien, en una conversación que no voy a mantener contigo, solo te pido que te alejas de mí, al menos hasta que termine la reunión y no me distraigas que me tomaran como loco producto de mi imaginación

-Si, si, claro

America salio del baño y se dirigió a la sala. Cuando entro se dirigió a su asiento rezando para que el espíritu no lo siguiera. Luego vio a Francia y le pregunto:

-¿Francia porque no ha llegado Inglaterra?

-¡Oh! Hola _mon petit, _ Inglaterra me dijo que estaba enfermo. Ahorita esta descansando en el hotel y me pidió que le llevara las notas de la reunión

-Puedo llevárselas yo –Pregunto America lo mas serio posible-

-Claro _mon petit,_ pero ¿Alguna razón eminente?

-No es de tu incumbencia –Dijo America para dirigirse a su sitio, sentarse y ver al fantasma, es decir, el producto de su imaginación que estaba en la esquina de la sala, mirándolo acusadoramente. Lo único que pudo escuchar decir antes de que se perdiera en sus pensamientos e ignorara toda la reunión fue:

-¡Oh el _amour!_

_**2:00**_

La reunión había sido más larga y aburrida de lo que esperaba y más de una vez le había gritado a la nada a vista de los demás. Lo que empezaba a levantar sospechas, sin contar con que no dijo ni una sola palabra en toda la reunión. Y cuando termino lo único que hizo fue agarrar sus cosas, tomar los apuntes de Francia e irse lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieran al hotel en donde se hospedaba Inglaterra.

Cuando estaba por los pasadizos, el espíritu lo seguía y no paraba de hablar:

-¿Oye ahora adonde vamos?

-…

-¿Y como es ese Inglaterra? ¿Y por que tiene nombre de país?

-…

-¿Es hombre o mujer?

-…

-¿Es tu novia o algo por el estilo?

-¡No! Deja de hablar y espera a que lleguemos, la gente ya me esta empezando a mirar extraño por tu culpa

-Como quieras –Respondió el fantasma mientras flotaba alrededor de America-

-¿Por cierto como te llamas?

-Que te importa

-Come torta

-¡Fuck you!

-Esta bien, esta bien, me quedare callado

-…

-¿Oye ese Inglaterra es sexy?

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? –Dijo alterado el oji-azul-

-Solo responde, además estoy aburrido y muerto para colmo

-Bueno… -El americano se sonrojo mientras meditaba la pregunta- Depende

-Genial… -Diciendo esto ultimo empezó a tararear una tonadita, mientras flotaba al lado del americano-

-Deja de hacer eso

-Esta bien… -Dijo eso, pero empezó a tararear otra tonadita y luego empezó a aplaudir- _"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_"-Así el espíritu empezó a cantar-

-¡Oh god! Por favor no

-_"__Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart"__ "__You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it"__"__You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes"__"__You're paralyzed"_ -Seguia cantando-

-Si lo haces te juro que te voy a matar, te estoy advirtiendo

_-"__Cause this is thriller, thriller night"__"__And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike__"_ –Y con eso el Americano exploto-

-¡Cállate! ¡Basura animal! ¡Pedazo de ************! ¡Estupido que no sabe cantar!

Cuando el americano abrió los ojos porque los cerró para gritarle al espíritu, vio a un niño de ocho años a través del fantasma que lo miraba espantado y completamente asustado:

-Eh, perdón, yo no quise gritarte pero… –Y fue demasiado tarde porque el niño empezó a llorar y luego vino una señora y empezó a golpear a America con su cartera-

_**2:15**_

Después de pedir muchas disculpas y comprarle un helado al niño. America estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Inglaterra que no se molesto en tocar porque con una patada la abrió para luego meterse sin pedir autorización. Miro la sala de estar y vio que estaba vacía y luego se dirigió al único que cuarto que había y abrió la puerta pateándola. Iba a gritar, pero vio a Inglaterra con una toalla en la cintura y completamente empapado:

-¡Bloody git! ¡Salte de mi cuarto en este mismo instante! –Dijo abrazándose a si mismo con sus brazos y sonrojado. Pero luego vio que alguien entraba al cuarto- ¿Y quien demonios eres tu? ¡Sal ahora mismo!

-¡Woahh! Si que es sexy y con ese acento, no me dijiste que era británico… Pero si le arreglaras las cejas estaría mucho mejor… Aunque pensándolo bien le dan un toque especial

-¡¿Qué? –Dijo el británico completamente sonrojado y confundido-

-Yo también preguntaría lo mismo Inglaterra –Intervino estados Unidos- ¿¡Que demonios me hiciste y porque ahora puedo ver cosas imaginarias? –Dijo señalando al espíritu que flotaba y cada vez se acercaba más al británico-

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces ese es un espíritu?

-¡Es un producto de mi imaginación! Ahora lo que quiera que hagas hecho ¡Reviértelo!

-No tengo porque

-¡¿Qué?… ¿Sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar?

-No me interesa America, yo lidio con eso todos los días. Mis amigos imaginarios como tú los llamas comprenden una gran variedad. Además esta es tu lección…

-¡¿Qué? No puedo creerlo ¡Esto ni si quiera es real! –Dijo señalando al espíritu- Es solo un producto de mi imaginación

-Di lo que quieras

-Inglaterra –Dijo America acercándose a Inglaterra pero este le puso la mano en medio camino evitando que se acercara- Por favor –Dijo el oji-azul poniendo ojos de perrito triste, su ultimo recurso rogar-

-Bueno supongo que ya tuviste suficiente –Dijo rendido ante los ojos azules- Pero no puedo hacer nada sino me dejas cambiarme. Así que lárguense de una maldita vez

-¡Espera! Sexy brit ¡Necesito saber si me van a ayudar!

-No me llames así o te maldeciré y si te vamos a ayudar ahora lárguense los dos

America salio de la habitación y el espíritu lo siguió no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al británico. Esperaron varios minutos hasta que el oji-verde se terminara de cambiar. Y luego salio con una camisa blanca y unos pantalanos de vestir, con su cabello todavía mojado. Luego se sentó en un sillón en frente de America, cruzo las piernas y se dispuso a hablar:

-Oye porque te vestiste asi, pareces un _old man_. Estabas mejor sin ropa, aunque eso te queda bien, pero…

-¡Shut up! –Dijeron al unísono America e Inglaterra-

-Al grano, ¿Como dejo de ver estos malditos espíritus digo productos de mi imaginación?

-Creyendo

-¿¡Qué!

-Para dejar de verlos solo tienes que creer que son reales

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más… Veras el hechizo que hice fue para compartir mi habilidad, contigo y poniendo algo así como una cláusula, que los dejarías de ver si crees en ellos

-¡Espera! ¿Me estas pidiendo que crea que esa cosa es real?

-Si

-¿Estas loco?

-¿Cuantas veces llevas diciéndomelo?

-No en serio ¿Estas loco? ¿No hay otra manera?

-No, increíblemente este hechizo me salio bien

-No pienso creer en esas cosas

-Hey –Dijo el fantasma- No soy una cosa

-Entonces acostúmbrate a ellas, porque ahora el que "alucinas" eres tú ¿Cierto Estados Unidos?

-Ok, ok, mucho bla bla, bla ¿Quién me va a ayudar? –Pregunto el espíritu-

-Supongo que yo –Dijo el británico para levantarse del asiento dejando al americano pensativo y confuso- Entonces antes que nada ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo George y morí atropellado por un camión

-Bueno para ti soy Arthur ¿Y que es lo que necesitas encontrar?

-A mi hija

-¿Y donde esta tu hija?

-No tengo idea

-¿Y como rayos se supone que la vamos a encontrar?

-Bueno ella nunca me conoció, pero hoy era su cumpleaños y con su madre quedamos en encontrarnos en un punto específico. Pero no pude llegar porque me atropellaron…

-¿En que punto quedaste en encontrarla?

-En el Lafayette Park, en una cuadra especifica

-Bueno entonces vamos

-Ok ¡Vamos con el sexy brit!

-Deja de llamarme así estupido y conserva tus manos alejadas de mí

-¡Oh come on! –Dijo mientras seguía al oji-verde, que había ido a su habitación a buscar un chaleco-

Cuando iban a salir por la puerta el americano que todo ese tiempo había estado sentado en el sillón pensando, tomo del hombro a Inglaterra haciendo que parara y volteara:

-Voy contigo

-Pensé que no creías en este tipo de cosas

-No creo en productos de mi imaginación pero soy un hero jajajaja, además no pienso dejarte solo con ese estupido fantasma pervertido

-¡Hey!

-Se como cuidarme solo gracias. No es como si alguna vez hubiera tenido ayuda

-No importa el hero esta aquí para ayudar –Dijo el americano sonriendo a pesar de que en el fondo quería saltar del edificio-

-Has lo que quieras, pero todavía estoy molesto contigo…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por que tiene que ir la gallina? –Dijo el fantasma haciendo una clase de puchero-

-¿Gallina? –Pregunto el oji-verde-

-Si es un miedoso, le hubieras visto la cara, un poco mas y se orinaba en sus pantalones

-Oye eso no es cierto –Dijo el americano ofendido consiguiendo que Inglaterra solo riera-

-Típico…

_**2:30**_

-Demonios creo que ya se fueron –Dijo el espíritu mirando por todos sitios-

-Mmm... Quédense aquí, voy a preguntarle a esa señora –Dijo apuntando a una señora que vendía comida para aves-

-¿Oye todavía no me has dicho tu nombre? –Pregunto el espíritu-

-Dime Alfred

-Bueno Alfred tienes suerte de estar vivo y poder apreciar las maravillas de la naturaleza como ese sexy trasero que esta ahí –Dijo apuntando al británico que se agacho para recoger un papel-

-En serio eres un pervertido… Nunca pensé que los fantasmas fueran así tan…

-¿Amigables?

-Si amigables y no horroríficos que asustan a las personas…

-Pero si es obvio fuimos personas recuerdas

-Oigan chicos –Dijo Inglaterra- La señora dice que vio a una mujer y una niña, casi media hora paradas ahí, pero no sabe nada mas

-¿Ahora que hacemos? –Pregunto el espíritu-

-Quizás podemos averiguar donde vive… Dime el nombre completo de tu esposa –Dijo Alfred sacando su celular-

-Ex… Rita Taylor Moore

-Alo Robert… Si que tal habla Estados Unidos y necesito un favor, me puedes hallar una dirección a nombre de una tal Rita Taylor Moore… Si es confidencial gracias… Oh… Ah… Ok déjame apuntar –El británico rápidamente le dio un lapicero al americano, que empezó a anotar una dirección- Listo… Gracias cuídate Robert adiós… Bueno esta es la dirección

-¿Como la conseguiste? –Pregunto el espíritu-

-Hable con el presidente del FBI y me la consiguió rápido… Pero antes de ir podemos pasar a comer algo

-Si bueno –Dijo Inglaterra- Yo también tengo un poco de hambre

_**3:20**_

-Dios eso sabia horrible –Decía el británico mientras terminaba de comer una hamburguesa. Todavía estaban en el auto dirigiéndose a la dirección. America conducía y el espíritu con el oji-verde estaban atrás-

-Admite que te gusto Iggy

-Si claro… en tus sueños… Oye tu deja de mirarme con cara de idiota me das miedo

-Ahora se porque dicen que los ingleses son tan irresistibles

-Cállate pervertido, estas peor que Francis… De todas maneras ¿Como conseguiste contactarte con tu ex-esposa?

-Bueno, un día mientras estaba trabajando, la vi. Estaba con un ojo morado y tenia varias cicatrices en la cara… Le pregunte como estaba y ella solo me pregunto se quería ver a mi hija. Yo por supuesto le dije que si y me dijo que pronto cumpliría ocho y ya era tiempo de que conociera a su papa

-¿Y como es exactamente que se separaron?

-Bueno después de que salio embarazada, empecé a tener problemas con el alcohol y por eso me dejo. De ahí no la volví a ver. Pero solo quiero ver a mi hija y darle esto –De su bolsillo saco una cadena de plata que se la entrego al británico-

-¿Como es posible que conserves algo incluso cuando estas muerto?

-Es el amor Artie, es el amor –Dijo el hombre suspirando, mientras que el británico solo sonrío-

-En ese caso la voy a guardar para que no se pierda

-Ok

_**3:40**_

Llegaron a una casa más o menos humilde, pintada de azul y bien pequeña. America salio del auto seguido del británico y toco la puerta. Esperaron varios minutos y salio una anciana:

-Buenas tardes ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? –Pregunto la señora-

-Estamos buscando a Rita Taylor para darle noticias importantes

-¿Son de la policía?

-FBI –Dijo Alfred, dejando a todos extrañado y de la nada de su casaca de aviador saco una especie de placa que decía que era del FBI- Estamos haciendo una investigación y esperamos que Rita nos pueda brindar información

-¡Oh! Bueno yo soy la madre de Rita y ella esta a punto de tomar un avión a esta hora. En el aeropuerto nacional

-¿Sabe que vuelo va a tomar?

-El que va a Nueva York a las 4:30

-Muchísimas gracias

Los dos + espíritu se metieron al auto y el americano lo más rápido que pudo arranco el auto:

-¿A donde vamos? –Pregunto el espíritu-

-Al aeropuerto -Respondió Alfred-

-¿Oye America porque demonios hiciste todo eso del FBI? ¿Y de donde sacaste una placa?

-Bueno si vamos a hacer esto, es más interesante hacer al estilo James Bond

-Si claro

-¡OH ESTOY EMOCIONADO! ¡Por fin voy a ver a mi hija!

-Esperemos llegar a tiempo

-En serio me alegra habérmelos encontrado sino seguiría vagando por la calle

-No hay de que –Dijo el británico- Solo recuerda que después debes pasar la luz

-Si, si

-Pero los voy a extrañar chicos –Dijo abrazando al británico, que se sorprendió por el contacto-

-¿Como demonios me puedes tocar?

-Eh… solo quise tocarte y te toque

-Bueno es que la mayoría de fantasmas que me tocan son cuando están molestos o furiosos

-Ah si, pues yo estoy muy feliz, además no podía resistirme tocar a un sexy brit antes de partir

-Idiota… Cuantos años tienes eres tan inmaduro como Alfred

-Oye –Dijo Alfred-

-Tengo 25, pero tengo muy buen humor Arthur

-Si me doy cuenta –Dijo Arthur para luego suspirar sin evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios… Si así fueran todos los espíritus seria genial…-

_**4:15**_

-Tenemos 15 minutos. Alfred retrasa el vuelo y vamos a hacernos pasar por el FBI para entrar sin problemas

-¡OK! –Dijeron al unísono Alfred y el espíritu-

Empezaron a correr hasta que un guardia los detuvo e instantáneamente Alfred empezó a hablar con el, mientras Arthur seguía corriendo. Cuando llegaron al sitio de embarque para los pasajeros que tomaban el vuelo de Nueva York, Arthur escucho al hombre gritar de alegría al ver a una niña de 8 años, cabello marrón largo y ojos del mismo color.

Con su madre de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes que esperaban para tomar el vuelo.

El oji-verde se acerco y se sentó al lado de la mujer mientras que el espíritu veía de lo más feliz a la niña:

-Disculpe señora usted es Rita Taylor

-Si, soy yo

-Vine para informarle que su ex-esposo ha fallecido

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –Dijo la mujer cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza y melancolía-

-En un accidente y soy su mensajero –Para ese entonces el espíritu observaba a la mujer mientras que la niña estaba distraída con unos letreros-

-¿Me… Mensajero? –Dijo la mujer sin contener las lágrimas- No entiendo

-Quizás lo que le este a punto de contar le parezca irreal, pero su ex–esposo esta aquí ahora mismo

-Pero… El… Esta muerto

-Exactamente –Antes de que la mujer le empezara decir cualquier clase de obscenidades, saco el collar de su bolsillo- Quería darle esto de cumpleaños a su hija

El oji-verde miro al espíritu que tenía muchas lágrimas en el rostro justo como la mujer. Luego vio que la niña se acercaba y le dijo:

-Tu papi quiere que sepas que esta muy orgulloso de ti, has crecido y te has convertido en una niña muy fuerte –Dijo repitiendo las palabras del espíritu- Por eso ahora que el no esta quiere que cuides a tu mami y seas muy fuerte por las dos y nunca dejes que nadie le haga daño

-¿Y donde esta mi papi?

-El esta justo aquí –Dijo para entregarle la cadena y ponérsela alrededor del cuello, mientras que la mujer sollozaba cada vez más y más poniéndose las manos en los rostros- Prometes que jamás lo olvidaras

-Lo prometo –Dijo la niña inocentemente-

-También dice que aunque no pueda estar contigo ni verte crecer dice que estará contigo cada momento de tu vida y siempre te cuidara

-Le puedes decir que lo quiero mucho

-Si

-Y también –Dijo Arthur ahora dirigiéndose a la mujer, mientras que desde no muy lejos Alfred miraba todo- Dice que lo siente, desde el fondo de su corazón porque perdió lo más importante que tenia en su vida. Dice que todavía la ama y que espere que lo perdone algún día

-Te perdono –Dijo la mujer entre lágrimas casi hablándole a la nada, pero el espíritu se le acerco y la abrazo mientras que la niña se acercaba a abrazar a su madre-

-Es tiempo de irme pero les prometo que las cuidare chicas, lo prometo –Dijo el espíritu, para luego separarse y empezar a caminar hacia una luz que el veía- Adiós sexy brit, adiós Alfred, gracias por todo

Arthur sonrío y la mujer lo abrazo correspondiéndole el abrazo consolándola, para luego sentir una ligera brisa que indicaba que todo estaría bien…

_**8:00**_

-Oye Inglaterra ¿Crees que la mujer este bien?

-Por supuesto ahora tiene un ángel guardián para protegerle

-¿En serio?

-No se, pero estoy casi seguro

Estaban sentados en el hotel de Inglaterra. America tomando café e Inglaterra te:

-Nunca pensé que los fantasmas fueran así

-No son así

-¿Eh?

-Este fantasma es demasiado peculiar, demasiado. Usualmente los fantasmas, primero no aceptan que están muertos. Segundo no aceptan sus errores. Tercero son agresivos. Cuarto no tienen una buena actitud. Y quinto están en condiciones terribles

-Condiciones terribles… Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando recién vi a George estaba con la cara desfigurada y lleno de sangre

-Seguro no se había dado cuenta

-¿Y cuando voy a dejar de verlos?

-Cuando creas

-Vamos Iggy eso esta difícil todavía sigo creyendo que estoy soñando

-Mal por ti

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si estas soñando entonces no sentiste la paz y alegría de aquel espíritu cuando partió

-Pero si la sentí

-Pero no crees en ella… De todas maneras la próxima cumbre será en mi casa así que mañana me voy

-No te puedes ir

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y si viene otro fantasma?

-No es mi problema, además déjame recordarte que sigo enojado contigo

-Iggy todavía sigues enojado… Rayos… Entonces si te vas yo me voy contigo hasta que se resuelva este asunto

-¿Qué?

-Si además es mejor así puedo ayudar con los seres imaginarios

-No son imaginarios pero como quieras. Solo te aviso que este ha sido un caso fácil. Tu no sabes nada del verdadero mundo de los espíritus y realmente tienes suerte de que este nos halla tocado bueno, porque presiento que lo malo esta a punto de comenzar

-No importa sexy brit el hero esta aquí para salvar el día

-Me vuelves a llamar así y te mato. Además vas a terminar durmiendo conmigo maldito miedoso –Dijo el oji-verde sonrojándose-

-Si probablemente… Pero quizás me acostumbre…

-Si ya veremos

Era algo extraño lo que el americano sentía en ese momentos. Aunque siempre había sospechado que tenía cierta inclinación hacia su ex tutor. Ahora solo podía comprobarlo, pero lo que más le gustaba. Era ese sentimientos de saber que compartían algo, que con nadie mas lo hacia. Como un secreto que era solo de el e Inglaterra, aun así todavía se sentía culpable, pero no se disculparía hasta que hallara si de verdad esas cosas eran reales o no:

-Oye me trajiste los apuntes de la reunión

-Si, los deje en la mesa… Oye ¿Y porque dijiste que estabas enfermo?

-Para evitarte –Dijo lo más sincero y fríamente que pudo-

-Iggy –Dijo haciendo un puchero- Jejejeje sabes que Iggy este será nuestro _dirty little secret_

-Fuck you and Goodnight –Dijo el oji-verde sonrojándose-

"**Creo que elegiré los dos"**

-Ghost-

Gracias por leer

Y les aviso que a partir de aquí se ira haciendo mas escalofriante y tratare de mantener un poco la comedia jejejejeje

¿Reviews?


	3. Lo que no esta vivo

**Ghost 3:**** Apariencias Apariciones –Parte 1**

Por fin, tengo que disculparme ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero el disco duro de mi laptop murió y tuve que cruzar cielo mar y tierra para recuperar mis archivos… De todos modos por fin les traigo el cap 3, es un poco más serio y tratare de conservar el humor. Gracias por leer.

"**Peleo para proteger lo que es Mió"**

_**4**__**:00 pm **_

Las nubes cubrían el cielo, nubes de diversos colores retocadas con los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban. Y en una mansión al estilo victoriano, una nación trataba de descansar debido a que se sentía agotado después del largo viaje que habían hecho el y su querido acompañante americano.

Y lo mejor es que tenia al lado de su habitación a su muy considerada ex colonia que jugaba a todo volumen un juego de zombies y cada vez que disparaba Inglaterra se sobresaltada debido al excesivo ruido que resonaba en toda su casa.

Cansado de la molesta situación, se paro de su cama y fue al cuarto de huéspedes. Cuando entro vio a America sentado en el suelo con un mando de Play Station:

-¡Bloody Hell America! Puedes bajar el volumen me duele la cabeza –El siempre tan delicado-

-¿Que cosa Iggy no te escucho…? Espérate que mate al monstruo –El otro tan considerado-

-¡Fuck baja el volumen! –La paciencia era su virtud-

-¿Queeeeeeeeee? –Probablemente hace mucho que no se limpiaba las orejas-

El británico se acerco al enchufe de la televisión y cuando se dispuso a desconectarlo el americano se le abalanzó tomándolo de la cintura:

-No Iggy esta en la mejor parte

-¡Suéltame bastard! ¡Right now!

De alguna manera el americano consiguió alejar al británico del enchufe que estaba en peligro de extinción y lo tumbo en el suelo para colocarse encima. El oji-verde abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta de la extraña posición se sonrojo:

-¡Git salte de encima mío!

-Espera Iggy ¿Por que quieres desconectar mi awsome juego?

-Porque me duele la maldita cabeza y no puedo descansar con el tremendo escándalo que esa cosa hace

-Ay Iggy lo hubieras dicho –Dijo el americano para salirse de encima del oji-verde y coger el control para bajar el volumen mientras que el otro estallaba en rabia y frustración-

-Eres un idiota Alfred

-Y así me quieres

-No

-Si

-¡No! Además solo te permito estar conmigo porque eres demasiado miedoso para poder enfrentar las cosas tu solo

-Oye no es cierto yo ya soy grande

-Si claro eres tan grande –Dijo con evidente sarcasmo-

-¿Quieres ver?

El americano tumbo al oji-verde de nuevo y escondió su cabeza en el cuello del mayor aspirando su esencia:

-¿Ame… America que haces?

-¿No querías que te demostrar que ya soy grande?

-¡No estupido…! ¡Suéltame maldito imbecil! –Dijo para empujarlo excesivamente-

-Esta bien Iggy cálmate solo estaba bromeando, de todas maneras necesito preguntarte algunas cosas

-¿Cómo? –Dijo tratando de que el estupido sonrojo se fuera-

-Quiero sabes mas o menos como es eso de la muerte

-Bueno –Dijo el oji-verde mas tranquilo y sentándose en el suelo al lado del americano- Cuando una persona muere, no va directamente al cielo, depende de la causa de la muerte y si es que tiene algunos asuntos en la tierra. En el caso de George el quería buscar a su hija, sino lo hubiéramos ayudado seguirá vagando en las calles. Con el paso de los años estando en el mismo lugar sin haber logrado pasar a la luz o lo que sea, el espíritu se llena de odio y resentimiento, frustración y dolor y ahí es cuando realmente se vuelve peligroso un espíritu… No los puedo salvar a todos pero puedo intentarlo…

-Es extraño –Dijo el oji-azul meditando-

-Quizás –Dijo mirando como las nubes se aglomeraban en el cielo-

_**5**__**:00**_

América estaba investigando un libro que Inglaterra le dio sobre la muerte y cosas que daban miedo. Pero para su intelecto era muy aburrido así que se puso a hacer estupideces por la casa.

Estaba paseando tranquilamente y le llego dejar todas sus cosas tiradas en su nueva habitación porque sabia que si el no las ordenaba Inglaterra lo iba a hacer así que le dio igual.

Mientras caminaba por la casa empezó a meditar. Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido y todavía no se acostumbraba a la situación. Era de cierta manera extraño. Pero había algo bueno, quizás el e Inglaterra podrían acercarse, lo que el americano había estado deseando por años... Lo que el todavía no se daba cuenta era que quería mas cercanía de la que debía.

A nuestro querido héroe tanto pensar le dio hambre pero justo cuando iba a dirigirse a la cocina escucho unas risitas que provenían de una puerta que estaba en un pasadizo que se dirigía a la cocina. Se le erizaron los pelos, pero la curiosidad era más grande. Abrió la puerta lentamente y husmeo entre ella, al parecer daba a unas escaleras. Se armo de valor y abrió la puerta completamente empezando a bajar cuidadosamente.

Cuando llego a lo que parecía ser una superficie plana, estaba en completa oscuridad. El pánico le entro e iba a regresar corriendo pero un destello al fondo de la habitación le llamo la atención. Con sus ojos recorrió el destello y era casi como un resplandor. Se acerco lentamente hasta el destello casi hipnotizado olvidándose de su miedo.

Llego hasta el destello y encontró una cosa alta cubierta por una sabana oscura. Sin vacilar si quiera un instante la destapo. Era una espada, pero no una espada cualquiera, esta era diferente, estaba clavada en un pedazo de madera, la hoja parecía resistente y brillaba con fuerza, el mango era de madera y llevaba un extraño símbolo. Sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo que decía en la madera en la que estaba clavada. Aunque la frase estaba media borrosa se daba a entender lo siguiente: "_La espada protegerá al elegido, caballero sigue tu destino"_

Un aire le recorrió la espalda y sin hesitar saco la espada. Se sintió extraño, pero sentía que así debía ser. Pronto al lado de la madera vio un estuche de cuero también con símbolos extraños, supuso que debía ser para la espada, así que saliendo de aquel lugar indeterminado tomo la espada y el estuche. Salio de la supuesta estancia y en el pasadizo se encontró a Inglaterra que tenía una taza de te en sus manos:

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –Le pregunto extrañado-

-De la puerta que esta acá… -Volteo… y la puerta había desaparecido- ¿Ah…?

-¿Entonces de donde la sacaste? –Pregunto impaciente el británico-

-Es que… No importa olvídalo

-Déjame verla –El ingles la tomo entre sus manos examinándola- No recuerdo haber tenido ninguna espada así, y estos símbolos son extraños

-¿La puedo conservar? –Dijo sin saber muy bien porque-

-Ah… Bueno si quieres

-Yay –Dijo el americano para salir del pasadizo con un escalofrío y una espada entre manos- Iggy

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Como se cual es mi destino?

-¿Eh? ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? –Pregunto Inglaterra extrañado-

-Solo pregunto

-Bueno somos países nuestro destino es incierto, depende de lo que pasa con las personas, pero el destino también se puede referir al futuro, a la que vas a hacer ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada –Respondió meditando, era extraño verlo meditando pero acaba de descubrir algo nuevo, no sabia que pensar, y menos que creer-

_**5**__**:30**_

Inglaterra estaba preocupado America había estado raro y eso era raro, porque el estadounidense nunca era raro al menos de que el se estuviera volviendo raro… Pero eso no va al tema, así que concentrándose en su lectura decidió terminar sus papeles:

-Arthurrrrrrrrrr –Irrumpió el americano ya en su estado normal-

-¿Que quieres América? –Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa-

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-¡¿Qué? –Pregunto el oji-verde sobresaltado-

-Ya sabes al cine, estoy aburrido y hay una película de terror que he querido ver desde hace tiempo y no hay nada que hacer, tu casa me da miedo y ya sabes…

-Mmm.… Estoy ocupado

-Vamos Artie ya estabas a punto de terminar por favor –Dijo poniendo ojos de perrito triste-

-Esta bien –Dijo rendido- Déjame alistarme

El oji-verde se paro y se dirigió a su habitación, empezó a sacar ropa para ver que se ponía, pero por alguna razón su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y su respiración se hacia mas agitada… ¡¿Que demonios estaba pensando? No tendría porque ponerse nervioso era una salida, entre colegas, amigos, quizás hermanos (aunque lo dudaba) era solo una… cita. Se tiro una cachetada y decidió ponerse un jean negro que tenía guardado por ahí y una polera ploma, se miro en el espejo y se jalo los pelos definitivamente jamás utilizaría "eso" en frente del americano el era un caballero no un adolescente de por ahí:

-¡Iggy date prisa la película ya va a empezar!

-Espérate git me estoy cambiando –Se iba a sacar la ropa cuando una ráfaga violenta entro por sus ventanas abriéndolas y sorprendiéndolo. No perdió tiempo y se dirigió a cerrarlas, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención. El bosque que estaba atrás de su casa, se veía extraño, ni si quiera veía criaturas mágicas. Todo estaba sombrío. Y antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa una fuerte de ráfaga golpeo su rostro con intensidad, al aire se sentía cargado. Iba a cerrar las ventanas pero algo se le aproximo violentamente, casi como una fuerza invisible y lo empujo estrellándolo contra su armario, dejándole escapar un grito de sorpresa.

El americano al escuchar el golpe entro forzosamente por la puerta para sentir el fuerte aire y al oji-verde que estaba tirado en el piso tratando de levantarse:

-¿Arthur que demonios? –Dijo para tomar al británico en sus brazos y sacarlo rápidamente de la habitación-

Cuando salieron de la habitación lo llevo a su habitación y lo sentó en su cama:

-¿Estas bien Artie? –Pregunto preocupado-

-Si eso creo… no creo que me haya roto nada

-¿Que demonios fue eso?

-No estoy seguro pero no parece como si me quisiera hacer daño, sino probablemente hubiera sido mas fuerte, es mas como una advertencia creo…

-¿De quién?

-Cuando las criaturas mágicas no están contentas es porque alguien ha invadido su espacio, alguien debe haber entrado al bosque, se nota que están bastante enojados… Fuck tengo que hacer algo –Dijo tratando de moverse-

-Supongo que nuestra cita se cancela –Dijo el americano suspirando-

-C… Cita –Dijo el oji-verde sonrojándose-

-Si bueno quiero decir íbamos a ir al cine y todo eso y… ¡Iggy! No sabia que usaras ese tipo de ropa –Dijo el americano cambiando de tema y mirando mejor al británico que se le veía increíblemente joven con esa ropa y parecía un adolescente rebelde e incluso se veía adorable y muy sexy en esos jeans-

-Deja de mirarme git –Dijo sonrojándose y cubriéndose con sus brazos-

-Hahahahahahah entonces Artie ¡Vamos a salvar el bosque! ¡Porque el hero esta aquí para salvarlos!

-Ok baka solo dame un segundo para respirar –Dijo para empujarlo-

-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?

-Si no soy una chica idiota

-Hahahahah eres una damisela Iggy

-Cállate Git, vámonos –Dijo para pararse-

-No te vas a cambiar

-No hay tiempo, temo lo que pueda pasar

-Por la criaturas "mágicas"

-No. Pero si hay un humano es peligroso

_**5**__**:45**_

-¡Alfred date prisa tenemos que irnos ahorita mismo! –Grito Arthur desde la entrada trasera de su casa que daba al inmenso bosque. Miro el cielo, las nubes negras iban llegando, no se presagiaba nada bueno-

-Yoo Artie –Dijo apareciendo en la entrada-

-¿Que demonios? –Dijo al ver al americano con un armadura- Eso no te va a servir de nada git quítatelo o me voy sin ti… pensándolo bien me iré sin ti

-Espera Iggy me lo quito, pero llevare la espada

-Solo date prisa ya va a anochecer

El oji-verde cruzo su jardín lleno de flores, hasta llegar a una pequeña reja que la abrió para pasar seguido del americano que ya se había quitado la armadura y estaba con unos jeans azules, un polo cualquiera y una polera azul.

Un aire recorrió el cabello del de ojos azules, sin duda alguna esta seria su propia película de terror:

-¿Oye Iggy no te cambiaste?

-Cállate no tenemos tiempo ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita?

-Pero te veces bien así ya no pareces un old man jajajaja

-Como sea –Dijo el oji-verde mirando a otro lado para que no se le viera su sonrojo, que últimamente estaba siendo totalmente notorio-

-Arthur estas todo rojito –Dijo riéndose de las reacciones que para el eran nuevas y sin duda alguna divertidas y adorables. Jamás había visto a su ex tutor tan ¿lindo?-

-¡Cállate! –Dijo para golpearlo-

El camino por el que andaban estaba rodeado de árboles y todo estaba en sepulcral silencio por lo que el americano empezó a silbar, mientras que el oji-verde trataba de concentrarse. Mientras caminaban los pocos rayos de sol iban desapareciendo y su destino ciertamente era incierto.

Después de 15 minutos de caminar, una fuerte ráfaga corrió y aves que no se habían escuchado salieron espantadas unos cuantos metros mas adelante:

-¿Que crees que sea? –Pregunto el americano-

-Es extraño no hay nadie… Se supone que este lugar es tierra sagrada, si han profanado el terreno todos deben estar muy molestos, pero están asustados… ¿Me pregunto que se habrá desatado?

Retomaron los pasos y siguieron avanzando, sin embargo empezaron a escuchar unos gruñidos. El americano volteo y vio un cerdo gigante negro acercárseles amenazadoramente:

-¿Que demonios? –Dijo el americano que saco su espada casi por inercia y con ella aparto al animal. Este retrocedió y los miro fijamente- Arthur no se que demonios es eso pero no es un espíritu

-Yo…

El animal rápidamente tomo velocidad y se abalanzó sin embargo el americano con su misma espada lo atravesó, salpicando algo parecido a la sangre:

-¡Alfred era un animal! –Dijo el británico en un shock extraño-

-¿¡Que querías que hiciera! –Respondió el americano sacando la espada del cerdo y empujándolo unos cuantos metros-

-Pudiste haberlo esquivado

-Perdón si intentaba que no nos mataran… Shit…

El americano ignorando al oji-verde tomo unas hojas para limpiar su espada mientras que el británico bendecía el cuerpo muerto del animal:

-Vámonos ya va a anochecer –Dijo el americano-

-Ok caminemos más rápido y tengamos más cuidado, no quiero mas muertos

Caminaron otros 10 minutos más y parecía un camino sin fin. Sin embargo escucharon un grito agudo probablemente de un joven o niño. El oji-verde adentrándose entre los árboles y seguido del americano empezaron a buscar el sonido del grito.

De entre los árboles se sorprendieron al encontrar una vieja mansión en medio del bosque:

-Entremos –Dijo el oji-verde-

El americano abrió el candado y se adentraron cruzando la entrada que consistía en un jardín seco lleno de estatuas y duendes de piedra. Llegaron a la entrada y la puerta tenía un pentagrama invertido:

-¿Que es eso Iggy?

-Es un pentagrama invertido, se usa en rituales ocultos para maldecir o conjurar espíritus malos… también representa el nombre de los demonios

-Suena Horribleeee ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Entrar –Dijo como si no fuera obvio-

-¡Espera! Vamos a entrar a la casa que parece que esta muy embrujada

-Si

-Estas seguro Iggy la casa no se ve bonita y ya esta anocheciendo ¿Por que no regresamos mañana con el hermoso sol?

-Alfred

-Esta bien, esta bien

El oji-verde giro la perilla de la puerta y la empujo, se adentraron. Todavía no había oscurecido lo suficiente y se podía distinguir el lugar. Adonde entraron era como un salón, había dos candelabros grandes colgando en el techo, el lugar era gris, una sucia alfombra llevaba hasta unas escaleras que probablemente daban al segundo piso. Se podían ver unas cuantas ventanas sucias y selladas, algunas tapadas con tablas de maderas. Definitivamente el lugar había sido abandonado por muchísimos años. Sin embargo sacándolos de sus ensoñamientos escucharon un sollozo. El americano se apego del británico instantáneamente:

-Alfred suéltame

-Pero Iggy

-Vamos a investigar

Subieron las escaleras y ya en el segundo piso en un largo pasadizo escucharon que los sollozos se hacían mas persistentes, hasta que caminando los identificaron detrás de una puerta:

-Arthur esto es horrible quiero irme a casa, a comer muchas hamburguesas o mejor porque no llamamos al ejercito o al FBI o a… a… no se a Superman o a Buffy

-Fuck Alfred cálmate y Buffy cazaba vampiros baboso solo espera aquí que yo entro

El británico abrió la puerta y se asomo, al parecer era una especie de comedor, había una larga mesa en el centro, un candelabro en el techo y vio a alguien escondido detrás de un estante chico. Se adentro y empezó a caminar hacia la figura que veía escondida:

-Ho… Hola –Dijo con temor-

Sin embargo sintió algo detrás de él y un muchacho con una grande vara lo intento golpear, pero lo esquivo cayendo al suelo. El muchacho lo iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el americano se le abalanzó y le quito la vara. De la nada detrás del estante salio la figura que se escondía, era un niño, de aproximadamente ocho años, cabellos marrones oscuros y ojos verdes:

-¡Basta! ¡No lo golpees! –Le grito el niño al oji-azul que soltó al muchacho al instante en el que miro al niño-

El muchacho aproximadamente de unos 19 años cabellos negros y ojos azules se separo del americano y se puso en posición de ataque en frente del niño, mientras que este se aferraba fuertemente a el:

-Déjenos en paz, no hemos hecho nada malo

-Solo queremos ayudar –Dijo el británico- Escuchamos gritos y sollozos y vinimos a ver que pasaba

-Era mi hermano –Dijo el muchacho- Pero ahora yo estoy aquí así que se pueden ir

-No están a salvo, si nos acompañan podemos sacarlos de aquí

El británico se distrajo un instante mirando que en la esquina de la sala había una vela y un pentagrama con otras cosas:

-¿Que es eso? –Pregunto el británico alarmado-

-Nada –Respondió el muchacho-

Inglaterra no perdió más tiempo y empujando al muchacho se acerco al pentagrama:

-¿Que han hecho?

-Nada –Respondió secamente el muchacho-

-¿Que es Arthur?

-¡Que pretendían hacer con esto! ¡Tienen alguna idea de lo que acaban de invocar! –Dijo el británico alarmado-

-Lo sentimos –Dijo el niño estallando en lagrimas- Perdón, perdón, solo quería ver a mi mama. He estado muy solo, solo quería… Wuahhhhh perdón –Dijo el niño llorando. Inglaterra con el corazón partido se acerco al niño y lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo-

-No llores, no es tu culpa, estar solo no es tu culpa –Dijo el oji-verde- Los sacaremos de aquí ok, pero no llores

-Esta bien –El oji-verde le sonrío amablemente- Ahora díganme como llegaron aquí

-Lo estaba buscando –Dijo el joven- Vine aquí con unos amigos y al parecer el me siguió

-¿Y esto lo hiciste tu? –Le pregunto el oji-verde al niño señalando al circulo-

-Si –Dijo el niño-

-Lo que acaban de hacer es invocar a un espíritu malo, si querían invocar a un espíritu de alguien lo hicieron todo mal, abriste un portal y de aquí salio el espíritu malo, no se que tipo de espíritu sea, pero por ahora lo mejor es salir de aquí, primero los pondremos a salvo. Por cierto mi nombre es Arthur y el es Alfred

Los chicos al ver a Alfred con su espada ensangrentada no les convencieron para nada su imagen:

-No se preocupen no muerde –Dijo el oji-verde- ¿Ustedes como se llaman?

-Mi nombre es Daniel –Dijo el niño extendiendo su mano que el británico la tomo con gusto-

-Mucho gusto Daniel… ¿Y el tuyo? –Dijo el oji-verde parándose mirando al muchacho que al parecer era un poco más alto que el oji-verde pero mas bajo que el americano-

-Me llamo Ritchie, ahora podríamos salir de aquí

-Entonces vámonos lo más rápido posible ya va a oscurecer –Dijo el británico-

El oji-verde tomo de la mano al niño y lo empezó a llevar a la salida, mientras que el muchacho y el americano compartían miradas desafiantes:

-Dense prisa –Dijo el británico-

Cuando salieron de la habitación y estaban bajando de las escaleras las ventanas empezaron a temblar y se rompieron. Los cuatro se agacharon asustados:

-¡Corran! –Grito el oji-verde, quien tomo al niño en sus brazos y empezó a correr hacia la salida. Logro abrir la puerta, sin embargo en el jardín seco había algo que no se esperaban. Era una especie de animal, como un lobo pero tenia los ojos rojos. Todos se detuvieron-

-Arthur esto no es un espíritu y asusta mucho… Los espíritus son mas bonitos extraño a George –Dijo el americano jalando al británico de la polera-

-Cállate Alfred, yo lo distraigo ustedes escapen

-Si claro Artie –Dijo el americano con sarcasmo, su mirada cambio como si algo lo impulsara-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo el americano se abalanzó contra la bestia. Era extraña la motivación del americano. Era unas enormes ganas de proteger al oji-verde, no deseaba que nadie lo tocara. Era una sensación que le gustaba, la sensación de luchar para proteger a alguien, la sensación de ser un verdadero héroe. Era extraño ese sentimiento, pero muy en lo profundo el americano sabia que lo hacia porque el británico era suyo y no dejaría que nadie mas lo tocara, nadie absolutamente, nadie. Después de todo el es un héroe.

"**Es mi sangre con la que escribo"**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y si quieren darme alguna sugerencia les agradecería.

Gracias por leer.

_Prox__ Cap: "Es lo único que haces. Echarle la culpa a todo el mundo, siempre haces lo mismo, no eres capaz de afrontar tus responsabilidades y tratas a las personas como si fueran tus malditos juguetes… ¡CALLATE!_

¿Reviews?


	4. El don

**Ghost 4: Apariencias Apariciones – Parte 2**

Si ha pasado tiempo, pero era actualizar esta o la de zombies y bueno en esta si estoy bien atrasada así que… Si vivo de las excusas jajajaja

De todos modos en el sgte cap acaba apariencias apariciones y este es más o menos de transición. Gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia

"**Incrementan mis dudas**

_**6:45**__** pm**_

Una fuerza incomparable, adrenalina al cien por ciento, se sentía vivo, quizás hasta humano. Se abalanzo ferozmente y después de esquivar al lobo, intento golpearlo con la espada pero no pudo. Después de varios intentos logro atravesarlo, mientras Inglaterra le tapaba los ojos al niño y el muchacho miraba medio asustado la situación. America saco la espada del animal, los miro y dijo:

-Salgamos de aquí –Dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente-

Empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron al camino y tuvieron tiempo para descansar, el niño se abalanzo a su hermano y le dijo:

-Te tardaste mucho tiempo

-Lo siento bro, no te podía encontrar –Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza-

Mientras que el británico medio preocupado por el americano se le acerco:

-No sabia que sabias utilizar tan bien la espada

-Tú me enseñaste después de todo y además esta espada es increíble

-¿No estabas asustado?

-Me dan miedo los fantasmas Artie, eso no era un fantasma era un monstruo como los que salen en silent hill, esos no dan miedo

-Si claro –Dijo el británico sonriendo-

-Arthur tu brazo -El oji-verde se miro el brazo parecía que se había hecho un pequeño corte-

-Creo que me corte con un vidrio no es nada, mejor vayamos a mi casa antes de que se haga mas de noche, todavía nos queda muchas cosas por hacer. Chicos sígannos –Dijo llamando a los hermanos-

Empezaron a caminar por el largo camino. Inglaterra con el niño y los otros dos dándose miradas indescifrables.

_**7:30**_

-¿Esta es tu casa? –Pregunto Daniel- Es muy grande

-¿Te gusta?

-Si y tu jardín es precioso

-Gracias -Los cuatro entraron a la casa, por la puerta de atrás- Daniel ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que los venga a recoger?

-¡¿Qué? No por favor no, no quiero volver, por favor –Dijo el niño al borde de lagrimas aferrándose el oji-verde- Por favor, por favor –Su hermano lo veía con lastima, después de todo era solo un niño-

-Escucha tranquilo –Dijo el oji-verde arrodillándose- Te parece si se quedan con nosotros hasta que se resuelva esto

-En serio ¿Podemos? –Pregunto emocionado-

-Si quieren

-Si por favor, además fue mi culpa

-No te preocupes… ¿Qué dices Ritchie?

-Solo hasta que se acabe –Dijo el joven-

-Bien en ese caso les daré algunas ropas -Entraron a la sala y el americano ya se había tirado al sillón a ver televisión-

-¿Alfred puedes darle algunas de tus ropas a Ritchie no creo que las mías le queden? ¿y le puedes mostrar la habitación de huéspedes?

-Ayyyy Iggy pero estoy cansado

-Alfred –Dijo mirándolo-

-Está bien, sígueme Ritchie

-¿Y Daniel? –Pregunto Ritchie antes de seguir al americano-

-Le daré algunas ropas –Respondió el británico- ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño?

-Si claro –Dijo el niño emocionado-

-En ese caso preparare una tina

_**8:30**_

-Buenas noches Daniel –Dijo el oji-verde acurrucando al niño en una cama, estaban en otra habitación de invitados así que el niño dormiría solo- ¿Estarás bien?

-Si pero quiero despedirme de mi hermano

-Esta bien le llamare

-Gracias -El oji-verde salió del cuarto y se choco con el muchacho-

-Oh justo te estaba buscando, Daniel quiere darte las buenas noches ¿Por cierto comiste algo? –Pregunto el británico-

-Si gracias

El oji-verde dejo a los hermanos solos y se dirigió a la cocina cansado, y estresado pensando en el lio en el que se habían metido los hermanos. Sin embargo cuando iba a tomar su taza de te, unos grandes brazos lo rodearon por la cintura:

-¡Alfred! Me asustaste baka suéltame

El americano volteo al británico y evidentemente algo molesto con su fuerza sobrehumana rompió la polera del británico junto con el polo que tenia abajo, dejándolo con el torso desnudo y demasiado avergonzado:

-Ah… -El británico no sabio que decir, estaba en un shock profundo, hasta que el americano abrió el grifo de la cocina y lo jalo del brazo para meterlo en el agua fría. En segundos sintió un ardor terrible acordándose de la herida que tenía, probablemente ya estaba infectada y por eso le dolió como el demonio-

-Demonios Iggy te preocupas por todo el mundo menos por ti mismo –Dijo tocando la herida haciendo al mayor temblara y dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimillas-

-Mmmghh… -Dijo el británico en respuesta mordiéndose el labio para contener el dolor-

El americano de pronto lo abrazo y lo cargo sentándolo en la mesa de la cocina:

-You git –Dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimillas de dolor-

-Sorry England –Dijo America dándose cuenta de que se había pasado un poco- Traeré unas vendas y un polo

-Date prisa Git

El americano subió al cuarto de Inglaterra y saco unas cuantas vendas y alcohol y de paso un camisón verde. Bajo y el oji-verde se miraba la herida que no parecía muy infectada pero se tendría que limpiar y eso dolería:

-Artie te voy a limpiar la herida primero

-Ok

El oji-azul sin aviso pasó un algodón sobre la herida, haciendo al otro morderse el labio muy fuerte y estremecerse:

-Es muy profunda Artie, pero no creo que necesites puntos

-Solo acaba –Dijo el otro-

Después de pasar el algodón unas cuantas veces mas, coloco una cremita y después de eso cogió unas vendas y vendo delicadamente el brazo del oji-verde. Cuando el oji-azul termino con el brazo del oji-verde, el oji-verde tomo su camisón se lo puso y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el. El americano suspiro, sabia que había sido muy rudo con el oji-verde y ni si quiera sabia porque. Después de 5 minutos de meditación, ya le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza y decidió ir a la habitación del oji-verde. Estando al frente de la puerta toco y dijo:

-Arthur ábreme

-…

-Por fa Artie no te enojes

-…

-Si no me abres tirare la puerta

-¿Que quieres git? –Dijo Inglaterra abriendo la puerta-

-Artie no te enojes

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más de ti, estupido arrogante, niño infantil, egoísta

-¡Arthur! No soy un niño soy un hero –Dijo para tomar de los hombros al oji-verde- Deja de reprenderme

-Cállate y suéltame maldito bastardo solo estas aquí porque eres un miedoso que no cree en nada, solo me estas usando

-No es cierto Arthur. Escúchame por favor

-¿Quien te crees que eres? Lo único que haces es fastidiarme, lo único que haces es herirme, no sabes todo lo que me has hecho pasar y ahora vienes aquí pidiéndome ayuda, no eras el gran Estado Unidos de Norteamérica, que viene pidiéndome ayuda cuando tu mismo te lo buscaste, lo único que te pido es que confíes en mi. Pero a pesar de todo sigues igual, ¡Sigues siendo un mal agradecido!

-¡FUE TU CULPA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! –Dijo el americano, evidentemente los dos estaban estresados, y esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso-

-Es lo único que haces –Dijo Inglaterra ya estallando en lagrimas- Echarle la culpa a todo el mundo, siempre haces lo mismo, no eres capaz de afrontar tus responsabilidades y tratas a las personas como si fueran tus malditos juguetes…

-¡CALLATE! –Dijo el oji-azul y justo cuando le iba a mandar una cachetada al oji-verde una mano lo detuvo. Volteo molesto y vio al muchacho que lo miraba indescriptiblemente-

El oji-verde sorprendido no sabía que hacer, las lágrimas seguían corriendo, y no podía creer que casi una cachetada le iba a llegar a su rostro:

-No debes golpear a tus amigos –Dijo el muchacho tranquilamente-

El oji-azul se soltó del agarre del muchacho, era extraño, no conocía persona capaz de detener su fuerza, pero sino lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera lastimado demasiado al oji-verde y eso era lo único que no quería. Quizás era verdad, no quería aceptar sus responsabilidades, aun así su orgullo no le permitió otra cosa más que salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron. El británico que seguía derramando lágrimas seguía muy shockeado para pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo la voz de Ritchie lo despertó:

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo tomándolo de los hombros-

-Si lo siento ¿Daniel ya se durmió?

-Si esta dormido, pero en serio ¿Estás bien?

-Si no te preocupes –Dijo secándose las lagrimas y luego suspiro- Voy a ir a buscarlo

-De todas maneras gracias por todo, Daniel y yo nunca hemos tenido una familia, nunca conocimos a nuestro padre, mama murió cinco años después de que nació Daniel, nos quedamos con unos tíos abusivos, no hemos tenido tanta suerte… Por eso Dani lo hizo no fue su intención

-Con razón no quería regresar… No lo culpo por nada, por no estar solo yo también hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de no estar más tiempo solo…

El muchacho lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes que trataba de empujarlo pero se dejo caer rendido:

-No llores

-Perdón… Tengo que ir a buscar a Alfred

El oji-verde se separo y bajo las escaleras. Busco al oji-azul con la mirada supo que había salido cuando escucho el cierre de la puertas traseras, si se dirigía al bosque era demasiado peligroso. Subió las escaleras de nuevo cogió un abrigo y antes de salir le dijo al muchacho:

-Ritchie quédense en la casa y por ningún motivo salgan ¿Entendido?

-Ok –Dijo entendiendo la preocupación del otro-

Por otro lado el americano corría en forma de desahogo sin importarle el destino al que le llevaran sus pies. Cada vez corría mas rápido y odiaba todo, odiaba que quizás el británico tuviera razón, que simplemente fuera un egoísta, pero no era cierto, el quería al británico en formas que quizás no comprendía pero aun así le dolía las palabras del británico, y si lo hirió alguna vez fue para llamar su atención, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

En un momento en el que ni si quiera pensaba, se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Miro al suelo y se sintió miserable, el tropezar casi le hizo derramar lágrimas de frustración. Sin embargo al alzar la cabeza vio a una mujer quien lo miraba atentamente:

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el americano levantándose, ni si quiera traía su espada con el-

-Yo solo una amiga –Le respondió la mujer que estaba vestida con un vestido negro, tenía cabello negro y ojos azules marinos. Era sin duda alguna bella- ¿Estas triste? ¿Qué te fastidia?

-Me fastidia no poder controlar algunas cosas, me fastidia no entender ¡Maldita sea!

-Oh, quizás yo pueda ayudar –Dijo la mujer sonriendo-

-¿Cómo? –Dijo el oji-azul cegado por la frustración mirando a la mujer en los ojos-

-Te puedo cumplir un deseo si haces un trato conmigo –Dijo la grácil figura caminando con elegancia hacia el oji-azul y tomándolo de la barbilla- Y por lo que veo deseas algo

-¿Lo sabes?

-Deseas a alguien, aunque no lo quieres aceptar –Dijo haciendo que el americano se sonrojara y apartara la vista. Sin embargo la mujer lo volvió a tomar del mentón forzando sus miradas- Puedo hacer que esa persona este a tu merced totalmente, lo deseas lo sabes, puedo hacer que haga lo que tu digas, puedo hacer que hagas lo que quieras con esa persona, hasta tus pensamientos más sucios se pueden cumplir

-¿Cómo? –Dijo el otro casi hipnotizado y dejándose llevar por la tentación-

-Con el trato

-Está bien –Dijo ya sin nada, sus ojos no brillaban, el trance, la tentación era mucha, su cabeza le decía que lo hiciera, su corazón estaba callado-

-Solo me tienes que… -Dijo la mujer para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del americano-

Sin embargo antes de que la mujer hiciera otra cosa, una espada la aparto del americano. Era el británico con la espada del oji-azul, se coloco en frente del americano que al parecer despertó de su trance:

-Lárgate Luci –Dijo mirando atentamente a la mujer-

-Siempre tienes que arruinar todo Arthur ¿No quieres algún deseo?

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo

-Qué más da, estaba a punto de hacer un bello contrato

-No me importa lárgate, sabes que nadie te quiere aquí

-Ah sí, pues déjame decirte que hay un invitado que esta asustando a todas tus criaturitas mágicas, así que no tienes poder

-¿Quién te ha dicho? –Dijo el oji-verde sonriendo, volteo y le entrego su espada al americano, quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y confundido. Después de eso de su bolsillo saco un frasco- Te acuerdas de esto –Dijo moviendo la pequeña botella- ¿Te acuerdas cuanto duele?

-Me voy pero me asegurare de llevarme el alma del lindo chico –Dijo la mujer para desaparecer al mirar la botella con odio. Y después el británico guardo la botellita y volteo para ver al americano-

-I'm sorry –Le sonrió débilmente y el americano todavía no captaba en que se había metido, que había hecho, dicho, odiaba escuchar la verdad- Ya no eres un niño Alfred, fue estúpido… -El americano se le abalanzó al oji-verde y lo abrazo-

-I'm sorry too… Es mi culpa Arthur, pero prometo que te protegeré para eso están los heros –Dijo para sonreírle al oji-verde y este solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Los dos se habían tragado su orgullo quizás muy en el fondo se amaban pero ellos mismos cubrían sus ojos-

-Git, regresemos –Dijo el oji-verde empezando a caminar-

-¿Arthur que fue eso? –Dijo el americano todavía intrigado-

-Una contratista

-¿Contratista?

-Sí, usualmente aparecen cuando estas desesperado, triste o molesto, te ofrecen cumplirte un deseo, sin embargo cuando el deseo se cumple se llevan tu alma, son demonios

-¡Que horrible! –Dijo sacudiéndose- No puedo creer que casi hago un contrato con ella

-Gracias al cielo que no, debes tener cuidado, siempre están tentándote

-Ok

-Oye por curiosidad ¿Que deseaste?

-¿Ah? –Dijo el americano rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sonrojándose- Nada importante

-Claro que si era importante, ella ve los deseos más oscuros y los que hay en tu corazón

-Jejejeje si bueno pedí… ¡Una hamburguesa gigante!

-En serio, eres incorregible baka. Estoy preocupado de todas maneras

-¿Por qué?

-No sé qué es lo que hay aquí, tendremos que evocarlo

-Pero dijiste que era un demonio

-Quizás, pero no estoy seguro

-Entooonces ¿Cuando lo hacemos y donde?

-Que se duerma Ritchie y afuera de mi casa

-Pensé que lo haríamos en tu cobertizo

-No quiero nada en mi casa

Después de caminar un poco más, regresaron a la casa del oji-verde. Este subió las escaleras y en el cuarto en el que dormía Daniel, encontró a Ritchie durmiendo con su hermano, el británico sonrió y cerró la puerta, luego fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. Se quito sus pantalones y bóxers y justo cuando se iba a quitar el polo el americano entro:

-Artie no sabes lo que encontré es alg… -Dijo el americano al ver al oji-verde semi-desnudo, que instantáneamente jalo su polo para cubrirse sus regiones vitales-

-¡Alfred lárgate! –Dijo el oji-verde con un tic en el ojo- ¡Vete git y deja de mirarme!

-Arthur, Arthur deberías cerrar la puerta de tu cuarto si vas a hacer estas cosas

-Me estoy cambiando imbécil y es mi cuarto, mi casa, así que lárgate

-Jajajajaja oblígame –Dijo el otro tentando su suerte, sin embargo el británico no podía usar ninguna de las dos manos-

-Fuck you vete estúpido

-Artie Artie –Dijo el otro entrando en la habitación y acercándose al oji-verde- ¿Que son esos modales? Tú siempre me enseñaste a decir por favor y ser educado ¿No? –Dijo el americano sonriendo maliciosamente. El otro estaba completamente rojo y deseaba que el americano no se le acercase más-

-Alfred lárgate –Dijo esperando que el americano no diera un paso más- Ahora

-Artieee –Dijo el otro acorralando al oji-verde en la ventana- Se dice por favor

-Fuck you –Dijo ahora mas sonrojado-

-Arthur –Dijo esta vez pegando su cuerpo con el del oji-verde- Dilooo

El oji-verde ya no pensaba hasta que lo único que atino fue a atinarle a darle una patada en las regiones vitales del americano:

-Auchhhh Fuckkkk eso no era necesario –Dijo el otro arrodillándose y tratando de soportar el dolor-

-Git vete –El americano alzo la vista, mirando la sonrojada cara de su ex tutor, como sus manos se tapaban, y como estaba arrodillado, estaba a altura de las caderas del oji-verde que se delineaban perfectamente. Se le veía irresistible- Ahora o te mato

-Está bien Arthur –Dijo el otro ya sonrojado y sin tener más opción o sino sus instintos le dirían que hiciera algo-

Al irse el americano el británico suspiro y se pregunto porque se ponía tan nervioso con la presencia de ese estúpido. Sin embargo se tenía que concentrar se puso unos bóxer y pantalones marrones y una camisa, luego de su armario saco una capa morada y se la coloco, después tomo una caja y bajo. Cuando bajo las escaleras con caja y todo, encontró al americano mirando al techo:

-Vamos América

-Ok Iggy

El americano siguiendo al británico no pudo evitar delinear su figura. Pero rápidamente borro esos pensamientos. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaban en un claro del bosque y el oji-verde estaba arrodillado sacando unas cuantas cosas:

-Arthur ¿Vamos a jugar la ouija?

-No idiota –Dijo el oji-verde para sacar una tiza y empezar a dibujar un círculo-

-¿Vas a hacer un pentagrama? ¿Pero eso no se hace cuando invocas espíritus malos?

-No baka lo vamos a evocar solo queremos que se presente, quiero saber que quiere

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Con evocarlo queremos que se presente solo eso, al invocarlo lo llamas

-Oh… No entiendo

-No importa, pero escúchame –Dijo el oji-verde haciendo un pentagrama pero no invertido en el suelo y empezando a sacar velas- Lo que estoy haciendo es un círculo de protección, el espíritu o lo que sea no puede salir de aquí, así que no hagas nada estúpido, sino estamos muertos

-Entiendo –Luego el oji-verde prendió velas-

-Ahora trata de parpadear lo menos posible y Alfred… no te asustes -El americano trago saliva- Eso solo le da poder, además lo estamos haciendo por los chicos, tenemos que protegerlos

-Está bien, está bien

-Hey relájate –Le dijo el británico mirando la cara traumada del americano- Sabias que en Inglaterra se empezó todo esto, llevo haciendo esto por años. Algunos lo toman como brujería, pero lo más importante son las intenciones y no lo que uses

-En serio se inicio en Inglaterra

-Si con el nombre de Wicca, pero después te cuento, concentrémonos en esto

El oji-verde se sentó en el suelo alrededor del círculo y el americano a su costado. El oji-azul tomo su mano y la apretó:

-Ahora empezaremos ¿Estás listo? –Le pregunto el oji-verde. De alguna manera compartir algo con el americano lo ponía de buen humor-

-Yo… -El americano miro al oji-verde, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y su piel se veía diferente por la luz de las velas, se veía hermoso, solo llego a sonreír- Hagámoslo

-Cierra los ojos… Por todo lo que me ha sido concedido, conjuro en este gran círculo del poder a la criatura que habita en este bosque, que se muestre ante mí, por los guardianes que cuidan este bosque ¡Muéstrate!

El americano abrió los ojos al oír la última palabra y lo primero que vio fue como la llama de las velas se agrandaba y de entre ellas adentro del círculo estaba un hombre, vestido de negro, tenía cabello corto y negro, piel pálida, estaba vestido con un traje negro y tenía la cabeza agachada. El americano miro al británico que estaba un tanto sorprendido:

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el británico-

Dicho ser, alzo la cabeza, ojos dorados y brillantes, casi amarillos, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, era un tanto perturbador. Miro penetrantemente al británico pero este no vacilo solo intensifico su mirada. El ser volteo y miro a Alfred, sin embargo este recordando las palabras del británico solo frunció el ceño:

-Hmmm que interesante –Dijo el ser con una voz ronca- Tu eres Arthur ¿cierto? Lo suponía por esos ojos intensos

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Una hadita a la que estaba torturando

-Maldito –Dijo el británico ardiendo en rabia-

-Hmm ¿Y él? –Pregunto el demonio-

-Nadie que te importe

-Si bueno tienes razón a comparación de ti que me encantaría oírte gemir

El americano apretó la mano del oji-verde, un tanto molesto y haciéndole recordar que tenían que llegar al grano:

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo a mi me invitaron aquí, como un trato

-¿H-Hiciste un trato? –Pregunto asustado-

-Con el chico, estaba tan desesperado me encanta el alma de los niños

-Maldito te enviare al infierno –Dijo el británico molesto-

-Por favor es un lugar muy aburrido, no tengo a quien torturar, a parte no te preocupes para mañana tu bosque estará devastado

-No te atreverías

-A menos de que hagamos un trato

-¿Que quieres?

-El alma del niño -El británico no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando-

-Es solo un niño

-Entonces que te parece si me das la tuya, me has cautivado y en serio tu alma se ve deliciosa

-N-No

-Es una pena, pero si lo consideras tienes hasta mañana, hasta las 2:00, pero ya que se tomaron la molesta de llamarme déjenme darle una pista

-¿Pista? –Pregunto el americano-

-Sip soy un demonio generoso, entonces si quieren saber algo investiguen

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Le pregunto el británico-

-Me encanta jugar. Y con almas deliciosas mejor. De todas maneras espero que se diviertan y por cierto –Dijo esta vez mirando al americano- No te culpo -Con eso las velas se apagaron y el demonio desapareció-

-¿De que no te culpa? –Pregunto el británico intrigado-

-De algo que pensé… ¿Qué haremos?

-Buscar información… Alfred no puedo dejar que se lleve el alma de un niño

-¿Arthur no estarás pensando?

-No puedo

-Te salvare lo prometo –Dijo abrazando al oji-verde-

La noche se oscurecía y a cada paso se hacía más fría, el americano estaba asustado le temblaban las manos, no creía en nada, no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que ilusión o no si algo lastimara al oji-verde no se lo perdonaría. Se moría de miedo. Sin embargo era fuerte. Lo suficiente como para proteger lo que quisiera. No perdería contra algo que ni si quiera sabía si era real o no. El británico lo aparto y le dijo:

-Regresemos a casa, voy a investigar en la computadora

-¿Le vas a creer al demonio?

-Por esta vez –Dijo el oji-verde parándose, recogiendo todas las cosas con ayuda del americano y dirigiéndose a la casa-

Cuando llegaron el británico guardo su caja, se quito la capa y se sentó en el sillón con laptop en manos, el americano hizo lo mismo y así empezaron su investigación, sin embargo no sabían que buscar exactamente y estaban que daban vueltas por el internet.

_**1:00 de la madrugada**_

-Arthur –Dijo el americano sobándose los ojos y ya cansado- Arthurr

El americano cerró su laptop y se dio cuenta de que el británico estaba dormido, se le acerco cerro su laptop y lo cargo llevándolo, a su habitación. En su habitación le quito la camisa y los pantalones, encontró un camisón y se lo puso. El americano después de eso acurruco al británico en las sabanas y se fue a su cuarto, se cambio y se iba a echar cuando le entro algo raro y decidió regresar al cuarto del británico y echarse con él. Cuando se recostó lo acurruco en sus brazos y casi hablando para sí mismo dijo:

-¿Me pregunto cómo has podido soportar todo esto tu solo?

Sabía que no le contestaría, sin embargo sonrió comprensivamente y beso al británico en la frente. Se acurruco y se dedico a perderse entre sueños, mañana seria un largo día. Tenía que prepararse, pero aun así la pregunta hecha le carcomía, Inglaterra siempre había estado solo. Si era verdad nunca había podido compartir su don con nadie. Sin embargo lo que más le carcomía, era saber que sentía el británico en todo sentido y no se rendiría hasta saberlo.

"**Se forja mi destino"**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y en el sgte cap:

"_¡Arthur! Tiene que haber otra manera" "¿Que soy yo comparado con mi bosque y esos niños?" "Nadie me va a extrañar" "Yo te extrañaría" "¡Te voy a salvar lo juro!"_

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


End file.
